Code Geass: Rylian of the Fall asi como el R4
by EniasFausto2.5
Summary: Atb. 2017 El fin de Suzaku solo marco el inicio del terror, ¿quien sera el siguiente en la linea?... desde los Caballeros Negros, Hasta Britannia, la ferderacion China y Oceanica...nadie sabe quienes son y ellos no tendrán compasión. esto es guerra.
1. Misión 2: Tras la pista del demonio

Data Corrupted: Restarting System. System Restarted. Engaged. Loading Data.

Atb: 2037 Castillo de Charleston.

Atb: 2037 Ruinas del Castillo de Charleston.

El escuadron de soldados se movilizo mientras corrían a través de la sala del trono. Huyendo de las balas. Subieron a uno de los knightmare y con los ganchos fueron sacados por la cúpula deteriorada, oxidada y llena de agujeros. La obscuridad consumía la poca luz que un cielo nublado podía dar. Había vuelto a pasar. Aquel knightmare se detuvo y sus ocupantes saltaron al vacio. Se escuchó el *splash* del agua. La corriente era violenta y el agua helada. Apenas aquellos desgraciados lograron sobrevivir. Se escucho la sirena, el revoloteo de las aeronaves. Y el grito de los soldados enemigos, los reflectores disiparon la oscuridad. Los pobres nadaron hacia el interior de una cueva. Llegaron a la orilla. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de descansar. Tenían que apresurase no quedaba mucho tiempo. Había una gran puerta de acero. El soldado golpeo la puerta con fuerza. Comenzó a abrirse. Los soldados entraron. En el interior se alzaba una especie de laboratorio, tubos de ensaye, mesas, grandes ordenadores, extrañas mangueras y tuberías que recorrían el techo.

-¡Se ha retrasado!- exclama la mujer de cabello rosa.

-Perdonadme Lady Anya he tenido algunos problemas haya atrás.

- No quiero escusas, ¿donde está Gino?

El soldado bajo la mirada. Negó con la cabeza. El resto de los soldados permanecieron inamovibles. Se quito la mascara. Era un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Esbelto y de piel blanca.

-¿Al menos lo conseguiste?- pregunto Anya.

El soldado metió su mano en una de las bolsas de su uniforme. Saco una unidad de memoria.

-Entrad en la capsula.- repitió Anya apuntando con el dedo al artefacto ovoide.

-¡Sí!- exclamo el soldado.

El soldado entro a la capsula que lentamente comenzó a llenarse de gas. Antes que la capsula se cerrara. Anya se acerco al muchacho.

-Suerte Kirisu.

-Lady Anya. Esto es todo. Será el final. – pronuncia Kirisu.

-Kirisu nunca deberás olvidar lo que has visto aquí. Como tú eres el único que posee ese poder eres el único que puede regresar.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Anya

-Sí.

-Fue un gran honor haberte conocido…Kirizu Crommy.

La capsula se ha cerrado. En el interior de la capsula el ojo de kirisu a comenzado a brillar. Un ave de fuego a aparecido. Frente a la capsula una gran puerta de piedra. Con extrañas inscripciones. Comienza a temblar. La capsula ha entrado. Un tifón de imágenes pasan en la mente del muchacho.

El muchacho coloca la unidad de información en el interior de la capsula la conecta en el sistema. La capsula recorre el mundo de C. parece que se ha frenado, cae, ha destrozado otra puerta. Kirizu sale de la capsula, siente el calor en sus mejillas. El sonido del oleaje. El olor del mar. Desde el interior de esa cueva camina hacia la luz. Arrastrando con él la capsula. Tira una especie de esfera. Que comienza a flotar girando en dirección oscilante. A lo lejos divisa una flota. Y el emblema britanian sobre la nave insignia.

-Aquí Kirizu Crommy primera entrada hace 12 horas que partì de Charleston en el año 2037. Me encuentro a hora a 10 kilómetros de la costa de Japón. En la isla de kaminejima año, 2017. El viaje ha sido todo un éxito.

Misión 2: Tras la pista del demonio

_Los registros históricos cuentan acerca un hombre enmascarado conocido como Zero. En el año 2017 Zero comenzó la black rebellion en el area 11. Su misión se encuentra situada poco después de la muerte del príncipe Clovis. Ustedes recolectaran información sobre los esbirros de Zero. El día de su funeral deberá seguirle a través de la ciudad hasta su escondrijo. Procedan con extrema cautela._

Sobre aquel edificio se encuentran dos de los misteriosos individuos, el primero con su capa rosada Fence quien con sus visores divisaba la gran multitud de personas amontonadas esperando a ver por última vez al príncipe Clovis en su féretro. Leeri trataba de buscar algún patrón anormal con su geass, alguna vibración que no correspondiese a los presentes, el deslice de los knightmare Sutherland, el coche Mortuorio, la respiración del líder de la facción Purista Jeremiah Gottwalt y su asistente Villeta Nu. Aquella chica presencio entonces el geass latente de Misandrina que se encontraba cubierta por el uniforme del ejército Britannian, siendo parte de la guardia que guiaba al carro fúnebre. Leeri sintió el geass de Maison palpitaba con gran fuerza mientras el hombre se encontraba entre el público. Leeri era la única que podía notar esas pequeñeces.

-¿Joder, es que no vamos a hacer algo?- exclamo Maison a través del comunicador.

-No hasta que Rylian nos dé instrucciones de actuar- dijo Misandrina.- Maison si haces una estupidez te volare los sesos frente a todos estos. Así que ya deja de quejarte.

-¡Tssk! –gruño Maison. Ha cortado su comunicador.

-Leeri infórmame- repite Misandrina.

-No hay señal de Rylian, tampoco nada fuera de lugar. Espera...siento un geass diferente.

-¿Un geass diferente?...- se cuestiona misandrina. -¡Zero!, ¿Fence rápido confirma la llegada de Zero.

Fence apunta sus binoculares hacia el oriente. El vehículo personal del príncipe Clovis.

-Confirmado…Zero ha llegado.- dice Feence por el comunicador.

-Parece que Rylian nos ha abandonado….- repite Maison.

-No él llegara en cualquier momento- repite Misandrina…-¿Donde estas Rylian?

Flashback…

-La muerte de Kururugi, cambiara algo dentro del Lelouch que conocemos, Nos enfrentaremos a un nuevo Lelouch, razón por la cual no tengo más opción que estudiarlo más de cerca.- dice Rylian.

-No te entiendo los registros históricos….

-No te has dado cuenta aun Misandrina…nosotros ya hemos cambiado la historia.- que Lelouch decida aparecerse en el funeral solo puede significar algo…

Fin del Flashback.

-Venganza,…si ahora recuerdo, los medios ocultaron el verdadero hecho…Lelouch asesino a Clovis, pero el gobierno lo encubrió dejando como el verdadero culpable a Kururugi Suzaku, quien después de asesinar al príncipe Clovis, se quito la vida. – repitió Misandrina.

Los dos autos se pararon. La estela se incendio y apareció Zero. Comenzaron a hablar.

-Que insolente- repitió Lelouch.

-¿Como dices?- dijo Jeremiah Furioso.

-El cuerpo de ese hombre es inocente.

-Este hombre asesino a su alteza Clovis, y luego se quito la vida. Tenemos todo el derecho a deshacernos de él como queramos…

-Ahí te equivocas Jeremiah, Quien asesino a Clovis, fui yo.

-Misandrina ya no podemos esperar mas a Rylian, debemos actuar.- repitió Fence.

La fachada cayó y se mostró el gas, uso el geass. Y se activo el gas...

La gente comenzó a correr en troqueles, mientras el conductor del auto de Clovis y Zero caían por el puente.

Maison entonces vio entre la gente a aquel sujeto de las gafas entintadas. Sonriera y se despedía. Maison trato de ir tras él pero la gente lo imposibilitaba. Entonces hubo una explosión. La gente comenzó a huir mientras la explosión cegaba a los presentes.

-¡Loco!, este sujeto iba en serio, planto los explosivos y luego los detonó. No le importó asesinar a esas personas.

-¡Vamos!- grito Misandrina mientras corría hacia el extremo del puente, a su lado Fence y Leeri también se le unieron.

Un Sutherland se les encerró, y a través del comunicador exclamo… ¡Ríndanse!, pero luego otro Sutherland tecleó al otro.

-¡Lord Kirwell le dije que los deje ir con todas sus fuerzas!

-¿Jeremiah que hace?- exclama Kirwell mientras es embestido una y otra vez.

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunta Leeri

-¿No lo se debe ser algún efecto secundario del geass de Lelouch?- dice Misandrina.

-Yo me encargo de ellos – Villeta Nu. Mueve su Sutherland frente a los chicos. Comienza a disparar. El cabello de misandrina rebela el geass. Mientras una cortina de cristal protege al resto del equipo. Maison salta y activa su geass , haciendo incendiar al Sutherland. Villeta anonadada decide eyectarse.

Con la explosión del Sutherland, Los tres caen libremente por el puente. Usan una especie de ganchos para aferrarse de los edificios cercanos. Saltan y corren detrás se dan cuenta que los Sutherland les pisan los talones, al igual que los soldados.

-Mierda, van tras nosotros- dice Maison. Fence Leeri, continúen. Misandrina necesito tu ayuda.

-Sí, terminemos con ellos de una vez.

Misandrina deja ir una ráfaga de cristales sobre los Sutherland cortando los trenes de los vehículos. Que a la vez estos se desplomaron sobre el suelo. Maison por su parte uso ese fuego infernal para incinerar a los soldados. Terminaron, continúan con su persecución. Fence y Leeri le han seguido de cerca al camión de escape de Zero. Que se dirige al gueto de Shinjiku. De pronto dos Sutherland aparecen por detrás del camión. Fence tiene los explosivos. Pero entonces un helicóptero se posa sobre ellos y su luz lo enceguece haciendo que tirara los explosivos en el suelo. Los Sutherland apuntaron hacia el camión con sus metrallas. Todo iba a terminar ahí. El camión seria destruido y la misión habría acabado. Un rayo color amarillo destrozo al knightmare, y el piloto del otro knightmare gritó. Un segundo rayo cayó el grito. Rylian se encontraba en un edificio cercano vestido con sus prendas del colegio. Sonriendo mientras el camión aparcaba cerca de un teatro.

-Identidades confirmadas- dijo Leeri. – Ogi Kanname, Shinchiro Tamaki, Kallen Statfield, hay otros tres mas con ellos de poca relevancia..- dijo Leeri.

-No hay problema, ya hemos terminado…-Dijo Rylian, tomo su comunicador. Aquí Rylian Misión cumplida. De pronto sonó un móvil. Rylian lo saco La pantalla proyectaba el nombre Shirley Fenette….-¿Shirley?- se pregunto el muchacho…


	2. Misión 3: Kozuki Mayu

Fence: Todo esta en posición listos para efectuar el ataque.

Leeri: Las comunicaciones con el frente de Liberación Japonés ya fueron interrumpidas.

Rylian: Todo esta Listo, Misandrina, Maison ya son invisibles, ejecuten el plan.

Misandrina: ¡Si!

Maison: Ya era hora.

En aquel túnel iluminado por los reflectores rojo carmín debajo del hotel Jack. corrían Maison y Misandrina frente a ellos habían tres Burai. Que dispararon ráfagas de balas. Misandrina continuaba corriendo mientras su escudo de cristal le protegía y Maison tras ella.

-Misandrina: El cañon deberá estar mas adelante.

-Maison: Dejamelo a mí. Daos prisa y termina con esos Eleven de una vez.

-Misandrina: No me digas lo que tengo que hacer… ¡Desaparezcan monstruosidades Eleven!

El escudo se desfragmento y cada uno de los pedazos fue lanzado como una pica hacia los burai. Entonces grandes esferas metalicas salieron disparadas como eslavas. Pero en una fuerza opuesta a la misma velocidad fueron incineradas por la llamarada generada por Maison cuando visualizaba esas esferas con su geass.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto el piloto del cañon. –Son como humanos pero no mueren….¡Demonios deben ser demonios!

Los hombres se asustaron, y porque no, eso no era un humano, pues que humano tendría la capacidad de hacer tal cosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con una mueca en el rostro Maison dio un salto y frente la boca del gran cañon a punto de dar otro disparo. Hubo una explosión. Las ondas expansivas agitaron el aire.

Misandrina: Pero que rayos- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello para que no le reduciera el campo de visión.

Era un Knightmare blanco. Con gran destreza había evadido los pedazos de los burai en el estrecho túnel.

Misandrina: Eso podría ser...El Cañon Varis…

El Knightmare blanco dio un salto y salió del túnel hacia la superficie, bombardeo los cimientos del hotel . Resplandeció ante la luz de la luna el Knightmare Lancelot.

Rylian quien también se encontraba en el hotel no podía creerlo tampoco… se supondría que tendría que estar muerto, pero rylian no podría pensar en nadie más que pudiese conducir un Knightmare tan difícil. Tubo que reconocerlo cuando lo vio, que había fallado en su misión. No había logrado asesinar a Kururugi Suzaku con éxito.

Atb. 2017.

_C.C.: Llamamos asesinos a aquellas personas que terminan con la vida de otras por alguna razón egoísta o comunitaria. Familia, Trabajo, Ideales, Incluso por la propia libertad. Pero aun así es un asesino es un asesino. Lelouch tomo ese camino hace mucho, pero al igual que él muchos mas también han tomado ese camino, un camino que solo lleva a un solo final…_

Opening: Fuyu no Amaoto (Flow)

Mision 3: Kozuki Mayu?

Voz : Aun no estás muerto, al menos no completamente. Kururugi Susaku.

Suzaku: ¿Quién es?

Voz: Responde ¿tienes una razón para vivir?, parece ser que no…que lamentable, nunca antes había visto a un ser humano sin razón para vivir pero te has ganado mi interés, tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos ya tengas una razón para vivir y podamos realizar un contrato.

Suzaku: Espera…al menos dime…

Voz: Considera esto un obsequio de mi parte. ¡Vive!

Suzaku abre los ojos, viendo el panorama desenfocado, luego con claridad, hay una mujer de cabello azulado y un hombre de cabello blanco.

-Es verdad, yo había muerto en ese momento cuando aquel sujeto me disparo en los tuneles. Pero aun continuaba aquí, existieron entonces dos razones de fé en mi. La primera que podía explicar por medio de la ciencia. "Gracias a la medicina Britanniana hicieron latir mi corazón nuevamente." Y otra que sonaba en un eco interminable "Vivo porque esa voz me ordeno vivir". Para mí entonces el mundo cambio, fui asignado al Lancelot un trabajo donde continuamente pondría en riesgo mi vida. Por esa razón podía continuar combatiendo y sobrevivir a cada encuentro. Mi orden era vivir…y a causa de eso no tenia más opción que sobrevivir.

Hotel Jack.

-¡Zero!- dijo Suzaku mirándo la pantalla, entonces enfoco la habitación de al lado y entonces vio al sujeto con ,mascara y capa verde. –Imposible, es ese sujeto. Hubo una explosión que derrumbo el edifico. El asalto al hotel jack había terminado.

_Objetivo de la misión: Analizar la conversación de Zero con la cuarta princesa Euphemia Li Britannia. _

_Resultado de la misión: Fallida._

-Maldita sea y con lo difícil que fue infiltrarme en el hotel, no solo evitar el contacto con Britannia, si no también evitar ser descubierto por la orden de los caballeros negros.- Rylian se encontraba ya entonces a la entrada de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Se paro frente a la puerta. Y dio un respiro, hizo una mueca y entró.

_(Personal Data Log Entry, Code Name Rylian: Note 1_

_En Orden de conocer más acerca de la transformación Lelouch-Zero, Rylian decidió ingresar en la academia Ashford. Y entablar una relación mas estrecha con su objetivo. Para ello debió ingresar en el núcleo mas estrecho de este uniéndose al consejo estudiantil. Acorde a los registros los miembros pertenecientes a la instancia, Millay Ashford-Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil., Lelouch Lamperouge-Vicepresidente, Shirley Fennete -Capitana del equipo de Natación, Nina Einstein-Integrante del club de Ciencias, Kallen Stadfield-Estudiante, Rivalz Cardemonde- Estudiante)_

-¡Oh tu debes ser Rylian Cornwallis,! es un placer conocerte.- dijo Suzaku extendiéndole la mano a Rylian.

-Si igualmente, Encantado de conocerte Kururugi Suzaku-kun.- respondió Rylian. Estrechando la mano con Suzaku.

*Fufufu*-pronuncio Millay , prejuzgando la acción de los dos chicos. -No han pasado ni cinco minutos y ya se tratan con esa confianza.

-Ya dejalos en paz Presidenta.- dijo Shirley quien se encontraba leyendo una revista.- Rylian llegas tarde.

-Lo siento Shirley, regrese esta mañana y habían muchos reporteros a la entrada de la academia preguntando por ustedes.

-Aun continúan ahí afuera, ¿que se les va a hacer?- Mirando por la ventana dijo Milay.

-Pero ustedes son sobrevivientes del incidente en el hotel Jack. No solo trataban con el frente de liberación Japonesa, también estaba Zero.

Lelouch quien se encontraba frente a un pequeño ordenador volteo la mirada hacia los chicos que continuaban discutiendo el tema.

-¿Dónde esta Kallen?- Pregunto Rylian, pero era algo inútil, Rylian ya sabía que se encontraba en una base móvil oculta en los muelles. Previamente le había ordenado a Leeri que la rastreara.

-Parece que aun continua enferma- respondió Nina. Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla que mostraba ecuaciones matematicas sumamente complejas.

-Y Rylian podrías decirme donde habías estado esta semana, que no te presentaste a clases.-Dijo Shirley en tono de regaño.

-Perdon tuve que hacer un viaje a Kioto, asuntos familiares.

-¿Teneis familia en Kioto?- Pregunto Suzaku.

-No, no realmente, mas bien una especie de negocio familiar. Mi familia se encuentra en la madre patria.- responde Rylian.- Cuando me entere de lo sucedido en el hotel Jack trate de comunicarme con ustedes pero habían cortado las líneas como medida de precaución. Luego la facción purista comenzó a hacer una extensa investigación. Parece que la creación de la orden de los Caballeros Negros ha causado una gran conmoción.

-Si- responde Suzaku.

-No me sorprendería que su organización comenzara a ganar mas y mas miembros.- dijo Rylian.- después de todo ellos dicen ser Aliados de la Justicia.

Lelouch los volteo a ver nuevamente. Y luego hablo.

-Sí, eso es muy probable, después de todo hay mucha gente que está muy resentida con las acciones que ha tomado Britannia. Entonces si se dan cuenta que el frente de liberación japonés no es una opción entonces deberán unirse a la otra organización.

-¡Stop!- exclamo Millay.- Podemos cambiar de tema, aun no hemos organizado los eventos para el festival escolar.

-a si es verdad- dijo Lellouch.- Estaba revisando ciertas opciones y pienso que la mas adecuada seria…..

-Es verdad en este momento no estoy lidiando con Zero, si no con Lelouch, si continuo presionándolo puede que esto acabe mal. Comenzara a preguntarse si hay algo inusual. Parece que no alteramos la historia al final. Pero debo mantenerme concentrado y dejar a un lado las misiones cuando este en la academia.

Oficina General de la Gobernadora Cornelia.

Se encontraba Cornelia mirando por el ventanal la explanada del asentamiento de Tokio. Preguntándose si hizo bien con respecto al dejar ir a Zero. Pareciese que Zero le conocía mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

-Hime-sama- dijo Guilford tocando la puerta.

-Adelante Guilford.- respondió Cornelia.

-Cornelia-sama creo que querra ver esto.

Cornelia volteo hacia su caballero.

Algun lugar: Laboratorio de investigaciones de Tokio.

-¡Cristales!- respondió Cornelia al mirar los grandes fragmentos atascados en los restos de un Knightmare.

-Si no me equivoco se tratan de Diamantes.- respondió Darlton un hombre grande y robusto.

-¿Un arma de los Caballeros Negros?- pregunto Cornelia.

-No, no lo creo. No existe en nuestro registro nada como esto. Además el otro Knightmare tiene parte de la coraza fundida. – dijo Darlton

-¿Fundida? podría tratarse de algún arma a base de una reacción nuclear. Dijo Cornelia.

- podría ser.-dijo Guilford.

-Traigan al equipo de investigación y que analice lo que ocurrió exactamente con estos knightmare.- respondió Cornelia.

-Yes Your Highness!- gritaron los dos soldados.

Era un gran jardín en el que Rylian caminaba mientras hablaba por el móvil. Al parecer la orden de los caballeros negros se estaba movilizando. Y Fence había pedido instrucciones sobre cómo proseguir.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto Rylian,

- Son la orden de los Caballeros Negros han comenzado a moverse- Repitió Fence.

-No hay problema aun tenemos tiempo antes de la siguiente misión. Pero solo para segurarnos. Quiero que le reveles a Zero la información sobre el Refrain.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-pregunto Fence.

-Kozuki Kallen, los registros informan que su madre quedo en medio de un trance a causa de una sobre dosis de Refrain. Quiero que les reveles la información sobre las bodegas donde se encuentra el Refrain.

-Que tienes pensado, Rylian.

-Necesito accesar a los datos de la policía y borrar cualquier rastro.- dijo Rylian.

-¿Qué paso?

-En el Hotel Jack, creo que las cámaras del Lancelot me voltearon a ver y a demás me enfoco.

-Eso nos puede traer muchos problemas.- dijo Fence.

-Ciertamente. – rylian corto la llamada.

Frente a él apareció una chica de cabello verde, cuyos mechones ondeaban en el viento. Rylian quedo mudo.

-Así que tu eres el otro-dijo la chica de cabello verde.

-No se de que estas hablando debes confundirme con….

-Dejate de bromas, tu eres el otro usuario del geass.

-Así que ya lo sabes, C.C.- dijo Rylian, su ojo comenzó a brillar mostrando el ave de fuego del geass.

-¿Usaras tu geass en mì?- pregunto C.C.

-No serviría de nada, después de todo eres inmortal.- Respondió Rylian.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres?- dijo C.C.

-No te preocupes no quiero nada de ti, solo estoy aquí por trabajo. Una vez que mi trabajo haya terminado me ire de aquí.

-Eso no me dice nada…Respóndeme ahora.

Rylian saco su arma y le apunto a C.C. con ella.

-Piensas dispararme aun cuando sabes que soy inmortal- dijo C.C. riendo.

-Es verdad, ¿pero si me disparo a mí y te culpo a ti?, Causaria un alboroto y llamarían a la policía. No se tu pero yo al menos si estoy matriculado en esta academia, al final terminarías de nuevo bajo los esbirros de Charles no es así.

-¿Cómo sabes de Charles?- pregunto alarmada C.C.

Escucho entonces Rylian que gente se aproximaba hacia ellos, entonces bajo el arma ya era demasiado tarde, C.C. estaba sujetando la muñeca de Rylian. El sujeto se sintió llevado a otro lugar, varias imágenes aparecieron entonces. Las ruinas de un gran castillo, una gran máquina donde había gente conectada a ella, una chica de cabello blanco sufriendo en el interior de la maquina. Vio también a su equipo de asesinos. Desplazándose por las ruinas de la ciudad, vio a Suzaku en el suelo cuando le disparo de gravedad. Han terminado.

-Asi que eso eres.

-No te preocupes, no voy tras Lelouch, tampoco estoy con Britannia. Pero si le llegases a contar a Lelouch sobre mí, lo asesinare.- contesto Rylian. Puede que sepas quien soy pero nunca donde y hacia dónde, una luz blanquesina cega a C.C., cuando recupera la vista ya no esta Rylian.

C.C. mira el suelo, sorrie.

-No puedo creer que aun me pueda preocupar por la gente.

Se escucha el estruendo de las ráfagas de balas a lo lejos y el chirriante sonido de los knightmare deslizándose sobre el concreto del interior de la bodega. El extraño equipo se ha movilizado. Los gritos de los traficantes de Refrain se escuchan a lo lejos. Fence se a apresurado a apoderarse uno de los knightmare de uso exclusivo de la policía.

-Aquí Fence, estoy en posición - dijo el Muchacho en el interior del Knightmare de la policía.

-Bien, ¿Misandrina?- pregunto Rylian por el comunicador.

-Ya estoy en posición.- respondió la chica.

-¿Leeri, como va Maison?- pregunto Rylian- Bien ya ha terminado con aquellos traficantes. El camino esta listo para Zero y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

-Muy bien Fence, es tut turno de entrar en acción.

-Ya lo se.- Fence activo su geass. Hubo estatica en la pantalla. Cientos de comandos aparecieron en la pantalla, había penetrado en el sistema de la policía. Comenzó a descargar toda la data que le pudiese ser útil. Comenzó a modificarla, destruirla, había terminado.

Rylian se encontró entonces en un oscuro almacen. Encendió los interruptores, ahí encontró a varios Eleven bajo el efecto del Refrain. Se acerco a una mujer con traje de mucama.

-Kozuki Mayu- dijo el joven.- Así que era verdad. – lo siento mucho. El muchacho comenzó a colocar una serie de explosivos en el interior del almacen. Luego desapareció junto a su equipo.

Esperaron… era simple lo que ellos ahora harían, crearían una trampa. Rylian habría entonces encontrado la forma perfecta de mostrar que jugaba enserio. Demostrar que tenia el poder. De atormentar a los demás.

Se escucho el tiroteo, y el knightmare de Kallen derribar la puerta del almacen. Entonces se activaron los explosivos y su knightmare fue destruido. Salió eyectada al tiempo de la explosión. Pero todos los eleven en su interior habrían muerto.

Kallen salió de la capsula de escape volo hacia ella una especie de fotografía que se calcinaba la foto de ella con su hermano y su madre. Entonces se había dado cuenta de lo que habría sucedido entonces…dio un gran grito.

Central de la agencia secreta Britanniana.

Villeta Nu, había comenzado a investigar la identidad de Zero, pero paralelamente también la identidad de aquellos sujetos que se presentaron el día de funeral de Clovis. Revisaba entonces las cámaras del Lancelot en orden de conseguir alguna información posible para dar con lo sucedido en el hotel jack. Ahí estaba, con los macrovisores del lancelot apuntando a Zero. Pero luego en un desliz observaron a el sujeto con la capa verde y la mascarilla de arlequín. Rylian. Villeta entonces lo trato de acercar. Hubo entonces nieve en la pantalla, los datos se habían esfumado, la única prueba concreta.

-Joder- dijo Villeta golpeando el teclado del ordenador. Tan cerca.

-Pero tan lejos a la vez ….- dijo entre las sombras un hombre.

Viletta se dio la vuelta y apunto con su arma una esquina donde la luz de la habitación ya no llegaba y solo habían sombras, donde un par de círculos rojos resaltaban de la penumbra. Salió entonces un hombre con una gran gabardia café ya muy deteriorada. Los lentes con tinta escarlata.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Villeta amenzante.

-Villeta Nu, soldado del ejército Britannian, no será acaso la persona que dará con la identidad de Zero, o será a caso la persona que dé con la identidad de los cinco sujetos y les probara a sus superiores que no esta loca.- Entonces el hombre saco de su bolsillo varios discos de grabaciones.

-Encantado de conocerla, Llámeme Beck.


	3. Misión 4: La Bestia de Narita

_Atb. 2017: _

_C.C: El joven Britanniano Lelouch, ahora tiene dos poderes, Geass y la Orden de los caballeros Negros, los cual los usa para enfrentar a Britannia, pero puede ser que su camino se haya envuelto mucho mas peligroso que lo que creerá, demonios que merodean el camino de lelouch demonios que tendrá que enfrentar para sobrevivir._

Opening: Fuyu no Amaoto (Flow)

Mision 4: La Bestia de Narita.

_(Personal Log Data Entry, Code Name; Rylian: Note 2)_

En Orden de conseguir infundir el terror en C.C. Rylian ha desobedecido las ordenes y ha actuado por su propia cuenta colocando explosivos en el almacén de Refrain infundiendo dolor e ira en los corazones.

Rylian y los otros miembros de su equipo han viajado a Narita. Lleva su uniforme manchado de sangre, hace no más de unos minutos que ha asesinado a algunos miembros del frente de liberación Japones. Ha dejado atrás los arboles del espeso bosque de montaña y ahora se encuentra caminando entre la escarcha. En su mano una esfera metálica. Rylian la arroja al vacio del cielo, Levita. Rylian observa a través de su comunicador en la muñeca un amarillado punto en la pantalla, lanza vibraciones que detectan puntos azules. "Un detector de knightmares, mejor dicho, lo último en tecnología de reconocimiento y radares, El Marin OK v.2

_N.D.E.(Nota del escritor para saber sobre el Marin OK véase Code Geass Reik of the Vengance)_

-Sabia que vendrías…C.C.- dijo Rylian. Mirando el horizonte, detrás de él se encontraba C.C. usando su traje blanco de prisionera.

- Que estas tramando- dijo la chica.- Si tu….

-Relájate, no vengo a asesinar a Lelouch, siempre y cuando decida no interponerse.

-¿A qué vienes?

-A jugar.

-¿Un juego?

-este es el lugar perfecto para probar mi mas nueva adquisición.- dijo Rylian.

-A que te refieres?

-Este lugar es la base del frente de liberación Japones. Aquí en este lugar se encuentra la primera experiencia de Lelouch en el campo de batalla. – Dijo Rylian mirando a la chica.- deberías irte ya , la batalla está por comenzar.

-Aun no terminamos de hablar.-dijo C.C. enojada

-Es por la seguridad de Lelouch.

El suelo comenzó a temblar. Las laderas comenzaron a caer en un gran deslave.

-Aquí nos despedimos por ahora.- dijo Rylian mientras se arrojaba al torrente de rocas, tierra y agua.

Interior del la base.

Caminaba lentamente aquel sujeto con la mascarilla incinerando a cada soldado que había bajado las armas y se había rendido. Gritos de dolor y terror. Maison activaba su geass con cada uno de los miembros en el interior de la base militar nipona.

-Elevens, que idiotas si piensan poder contra nosotros.- dijo Maison mirando a los hombres apilados en la sala de control.

-¿Quién rayos eres?, ¿Eres de Britannia?- dijo un hombre viejo con ropas de capitan

-No, trata otra vez.- dijo Maison jugando con el hombre.

-Eres de la orden de los caballeros negros- dijo otra vez el hombre.

-No, trata una última vez- dijo esbozando una sonrisa macabra en su cara, Maison.

-¡No se! ¡Joder! Decidme, que rayos eres,- le apunto con el arma a Maison ese hombre viejo.

-Yo soy un demonio….

-¡Imbécil!- grito el capitán y jalo del gatillo.

La bala salió del cañón hacia la cara de Maison, pero antes de que lo tocara se derritió en el aire.

-¡Imposible!, ¡Es verdad eres un demonio!- grito el hombre.

-Ding Dong tenemos un ganador.

Maison se quito la mascarilla y activo su geass.

Los cuerpos del mando central del frente de liberación están calcinados, Maison ahora se encarga de vigilar los monitores, encuentra entonces en una de las pantallas encuentra un pequeña unidad que se dirige hacia ellos, Sabe que se trata de Todou. Sonríe.

La batalla por Narita ha empezado. Es solo una desorganizada escaramuza del frente de liberación, pues ya saben que no pueden contra britannia, no, la verdadera razón es que ya no hay nadie que den las ordenes, Zero se encuentra ahora solo batallando contra Britannia, solo un juego , Lelouch decide sacar su pieza más importante. El Guren MKII.

Un grito de los soldados y una serie de disparos, Maison avanza eliminando a todo aquel que se le ha interpuesto. En el verde y gramoso entorno forestal encuentra un gran nightmare azulado, es un Sutherland, se abre la escotilla del knightmare.

Un sujeto con los lentes entintados aparece inexpresivo. Maison empieza a recordarlo, ese hombre que lo ataco el día del ataque al Gueto.

-Tu eres el maldito que me atacó en el gueto- dice Maison apuntando con su dedo al sujeto de lentes entintados. -Me las cobrare aquí por lo que me hiciste.- Maison activa su geass, y el Sutherland se prende en llamas.- Maison se carcajea. Entonces siente un tibio aliento a su espalda. El antifaz obstruye su visión.

-Nada mal mocoso.- dice el sujeto de los lentes entintados.-Justamente lo que esperaría de uno de los esbirros de Rylian.

Para Maison es una apuñalada en la espalda, varias preguntas se forman en su mente, ¿Cómo sabe eso?, ¿Acaso sabe de dónde provenimos?, ¿Qué mas sabe de nosotros? ¿Sabe cuáles son nuestros geass?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes eso?- pregunto Maison, sintiendo como se hiela su sangre y los latidos de su corazón más lentos.

-Ahora que se quien es mi enemigo nada mas falta el saber el cuándo y el porqué.- repite el hombre de los lentes entintados.

-¿Quién sabe, he estado en muchos lugares que he olvidado de donde soy?

-Nos hacemos los idiotas, eh… muy bien te dire todo lo que se y luego me diras todo lo que tu sabes.

-No será tan simple.- repite Maison, haciendo una mueca.

-Tenemos al número Real , un hombre que no teme a la muerte y es un gran estratega pero que es un gran cliché, el hombre al mando de esta operación, frio pero con un corazón . Rylian Cornwallis si así es que se llama, miembro del consejo estudiantil en la academia Ashford. Un verdadero Janus quien esconde detrás esa mascara a un asesino peligroso y desangelado quien tiene al mando a otros asesinos. Luego vienes tu un numero básico en la ecuación se que por tu contexto, tu fuerza y tu arrogancia debes ser un numero alto pero solo funcionas si te sumas a otro numero básico de igual menor o mayor valor que tu, cierto número que es conocido por arrojar grandes formaciones cristaloides. Aparte de ustedes existen otras variables al menos dos más a que se dedican o lo que hacen aun es desconocido.

-Te has analizado esto a profundidad no es así. – repite Masion.

-Cuando somos la misma luz del reflejada mismo cristal entonces es más sencillo.- Dice el sujeto de los lentes entintados.

-Ya entiendo así que tampoco perteneces a este tiempo.- dice Masion.

-Y esa es la habilidad de tu geass, no es así poder teletransportarte. – dice Maison.

-¿Entonces puedo preguntarte algo?- dice Masion.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para decirte que fallaras.

-¿Tu nos detendrás?- repite Maison.

-No, lo harán ustedes mismos. Tengo mis propios objetivos que van más haya de ser los mismo que los tuyos.

Se escucha una explosión. Que ilumina los arboles.

-Nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que crees...a todo esto mi nombre es Beck.

-Como si me importara- dijo girando la cabeza, pero ya no había nadie- Me llamo Maison.

El comunicador de Maison comienza a sonar...

-Maison- repite la voz de leeri

-¿Qué sucede?- repite Maison.

- Malas noticias parece que necesitaremos a "eso", y rápido.

-Voy en seguida.

Rylian ha sido pillado, por dos knightmare, no más bien el se ha movido en la dirección equivocada. Rylian a su derecha tiene al caballero blanco el Lancelot y a su izquierda el guren. Susaku le ha reconocido.

-Es ese sujeto-respondió suzaku.

-Deténganse ahora- dijo Rylian alzando su mano.- basta Guren, este sujeto me pertenece.

El guren se quedo estático comenzó a mover su brazo y dirigirlo contra el Lancelot. Tal y como Rylian pensó, no habría forma de que el guren le escuchase. Rylian ya había roto dos reglas muy importantes, no salirse de la misión y no interferir.

-Es una lástima parece que no tengo más opción que matarte a ti también.- Pronuncio Rylian mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su comunicador.-No es así Kozuki Kallen.

La voz salió del guren.

-¡Espera como sabes mi nombre!- exclamo Kallen.

-Aquí Rylian procedan con la activación del Grendel.

De los arboles cercanos y del suelo tembloroso, una

Figura asolo mostrando sus colores ante la luz del sol, Negro y Rojo un Knightmare diferente a los otros, era tan voluptuoso como el Gawain pero desprendía cierto misterio.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- se pregunto Kallen cuando vio el gran Knightmare.

- ¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?- pregunta Suzaku.

_Atb. 2023 laboratorio de investigación Rosenberg, Greenland_

Se oye el grito desgarrador de una chica mientras es conectada a los sistemas de una gran computadora.

-¿Que ocurre Juno? Dice un hombre grande y musculoso con cabello plateado y ojos amarillos.

-No, Rylian no lo hagas...por favor.

-¡Juno que vez, que está sucediendo con Rylian!- el sujetándola tomo de brazo, mientras la chica continuaba gritando- Te sacare de ahí Juno, resiste.

El hombre tomo el gran visor que le cubría parte del rostro a la chica, pero entonces una figura alzo su voz para evitar que continuase hablando.

-Alto ahí- dijo una mujer de cabello rosado con ojos lilas.- si las sacas de ahí perderemos contacto con Rylian y su equipo.

-Pero E.E. –sama que no ve que Juno está sufriendo.

-Yo lo entiendo, pero a esto accedió Juno cuando acepto el geass.

-Kirsten serias capaz de desobedecerme…

-No E.E.-sama yo solo pensé….

-Kirsten fuiste creado para el levantamiento del imperio de Rosa Violeta.- repite la chica.- Si la Rosa Violeta o yo no te ordenamos que hagas algo, tu no harás nada. Fuiste creado para servir no para pensar, eres solo una pieza de este juego. Recuérdalo.

-Si E.E.-sama.

Atb. 2017 Narita.

Los escudos del Grendel se activaron al instante que Suzaku disparo el cañón Varis. Kallen arremetió por uno de los costados con una tenaza que lanzaba ondas de radiación, fue inútil , el escudo era tipo esfera.

-Ilusos- dijo Maison en el interior del grendel. -De ninguna manera hay forma que puedan derrotar a este Knightmare.- Masion movió el volante, y una especie de lanzacohetes apareció de su hombro, de los cuatro cañones de esa extraña arma, salieron disparadas esferas de energía rojas y negras. El cañón de hadron. El Lancelot y El guren los esquivaron con cierta facilidad. Intentaron con todo lo que tenían, sus armas, ganchos, usaron incluso sus propios knightmare para acabar con la poderosa arma, pero era en vano. La tecnología del Grendel todavía no había sido creada. Sus escudos bajaron por un segundo, Suzaku vio una oportunidad y encesto una patada al Knightmare negro. Todo había sido plan de Maison, tomó al lancelot de las articulaciones inferiores, Suzaku entonces separo la extremidad del resto del knightmare, Maison entonces lo pateo de la otra extremidad inferior, derribando al Lancelot. Puso entonces el grendel su pie sobre el torso del Lancelot impidiendo su movimiento. De la espalda del Grendel un gran Mazo que emitía una radiación. Sería el final de suzaku, Suzaku cerró los ojos, entonces oyó una voz femenina hablarle.

"Vive"

Suzaku con sus últimos esfuerzos tomo su arma y corto la extremidad que lo sujetaba al suelo. El Grendel cayó. Y el escudo esfera regreso. El grendel comenzó a auto repararse.

El Lancelot escapo. Maison en el interior miraba atravez de las cámaras al sujeto escapar. El Grendel se termino de reparase, miro entonces en la pantalla al lancelot desplazándose por el el campo de batalla, gracias al Marin OK que Rylian había arrojado al cielo antes de la batalla. Maison fue cuesta abajo en la persecución, pero mientras bajaba encontró a los glasow modificados de Todou. Desfilantes atacando los costados del Grendel. Maison iba a terminar con esto de una vez por todas pero algo salió mal el grendel se quedo sin energía. Los Glasgow iban a atacar a Maison. Un rayo luminoso atravesó la armadura de uno de los Glasgow. Causando que se eyectara y el knightmare se destruyera, a otro de ellos una lluvia de grandes cristales lo hizo explotar, los otros huyeron aterrados por lo que había sucedido. Fue entonces Rylian y Misandrina quienes habían rescatado a Maison.

Para ellos la batalla de Narita había terminado con la activación de la Bestia Grendel. Dando resultados satisfactorios. Rylian tomo el Marin OK que al parecer había recibido una ruptura, al igual que los sistemas del Grendel, parecía que alguien había saboteado el plan. Rylian no lo comento con su equipo.

Cerca de una caverna una figura escondida entre los arbustos veía a los semblantes de Zero, Kallen y C.C. Mientras iban hacia el Guren. Una chica de ojos anaranjados y cabello negro con un fleco que le cubría la mitad del rostro izquierdo.


End file.
